


Trampoline

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Preteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked to watch the neighbor kid from his yard. Sammy always wanted to play outside, searching endlessly for little bugs and creepy crawlers to bring to Dean as a prize. He pretended to be excited with every new discovery, always willing to humor his brother. But his eyes would never leave the gangly boy with the floppy dark brown hair. Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Castiel in the verse would be in Middle School, around 12 years old.

Dean liked to watch the neighbor kid from his yard. Sammy always wanted to play outside, searching endlessly for little bugs and creepy crawlers to bring to Dean as a prize. He pretended to be excited with every new discovery, always willing to humor his brother. But his eyes would never leave the gangly boy with the floppy dark brown hair. Castiel. His mother said it was the name of an angel. Dean didn’t know about angels, but he liked how the name sounded paranormal, like it would be the main character in one of his science fiction books. Sammy had just handed him a daddy long leg spider which he appropriately “ouuu’d” at before turning his attention back to Castiel. Every day for as long as he knew Castiel would go outside and jump on his trampoline, sometimes for hours, throwing his arms out in the air, and his face was always the expression of pure happiness.

 

One day Sammy was sick, but Mary insisted that he stop hovering and go outside and play, maybe go over to the Novaks house to play with Castiel. Dean was torn, he had never talked to the boy before. He was home schooled and Dean couldn’t remember ever seeing him leave the white picket fence around his yard. But here he was now sitting in the grass, without intent starring glumly at Castiel. He was pulling a piece of grass tight between his thumbs and pushing them against his lips trying desperately to make the high pitched whistle. He was about to give up when he got one long note, it sounded like a strange bird call. He grinned against his thumbs but his celebration was cut short at a call nearby, a voice, “Hey! How’d you do that?” It was Castiel, head just reaching over the fence, hands under his chin, blue eyes wide with wonder. Dean just sat there dumbly, speechless as Castiel proceeded to tilt his head at a severe angle before popping upright, “You wanna come over?” Dean managed to nod as Castiel bounded over the fence towards him, his heart was hammering when Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him hard toward the gate, and he didn’t let go when they got over to Castiel’s trampoline. “I’m Castiel.”

“I know who you are.” Castiel lips quirked slightly at the remark and ignored it. “So how’d you make that whistle?” Dean looked down to his free hand to see the blade of grass still there which is when he noticed their intertwined hands and abruptly pulled his away blushing. Castiel didn’t seem to mind, but he noticed the blade which he plucked from Dean’s other hand. “Can you show me?”

“Yeah.” Dean was starting to think this kid could get him to do anything, he didn’t know why but he just wanted to keep the ridiculously happy look on his face, but not in the same way he would with his brother, it was a strange feeling. He grabbed both of Castiel’s hand’s pressing his thumbs together, “You put the grass longways with your thumbs like this, and hold it tight. It’s tricky, don’t be disappointed if you don’t get it the first time.” But Castiel was already pressing his hands to his face and blowing hard. The whistle that came out was far louder then what Dean had managed. He would have been more put off if not for that look on Castiel’s face, the look that made him happy in turn. “Cool!!” The boy must have had a short attention span because he was already bounding back up onto the trampoline, jumping and whistling alternately until he noticed Dean was no longer with him. “Come on up! You wanna try? It’s like flying”

Dean was hesitant, he wanted to get on the oversized trampoline so bad but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. But Cas was back in his space again, at the edge, grabbing one of Dean’s arms to hoist him up off the ground towards him, blade of grass abandoned. “I’m Dean” he blurted it out in embarrassment as he tumbled against Castiel and the other boy had to steady him. Castiel just smiled more, “I know,” he said quickly before grabbing both of Dean’s hands and proceeded to jump as hard as he could taking Dean with him along for the ride. They were off at first but soon jumped in unison. Dean couldn’t fight the smile threatening his lips not with Castiel so happy and carefree,so close. He forgot to kick off the next time and they did tumble together then lying flat on top of each other on the black stretchy rubber. Castiel was giggling and it was infections, soon they were both laughing in hysterics until Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he was wheezing, “Cas, stop… my cheeks hurt”

And eventually he did stop, lying on his back, snug against Dean’s side before turning towards him to say, “I like you Dean” before quickly kissing him on the lips and bounding away again. Dean didn’t know what he was doing he was too stunned, touching his tingling lips, he had never kissed anyone before. It had always looked gross but with Cas it didn’t feel that way, he didn’t think that was supposed to happen but it did. And since when was it Cas? Eye’s refocusing he saw Cas starring intently at him with a new blade of grass in his hands, setting it up to whistle. “I like you too Cas.” He’d worry about all those confusing feelings later, right now he just wanted to make Cas smile as big as he was right now.


End file.
